Slenderman vs Minecraft
by Morgan64
Summary: What happens when Slenderman finds his way into the Minecraft world? Find out now.
1. Chapter 1

It was cold and it was raining. Slenderman was in his cabin where usually stays. He took a look outside and saw a man running around with a flashlight. It was the same man he has been chasing for years. Slenderman was tired of chasing after the same guy, and erasing his memory of all the letters he collects every time. He wanted to get away from it all. He wanted some new prey. Slenderman walked out of the door and into the woods in search of a new location. As he was walking he came across a damp cave with dripping water. He walked in and suddenly found a huge portal. The portal looked to be surrounded by black stone and it was purple on the inside. So to feed his curiosity, Slenderman stepped inside and quickly vanished.

Will Slenderman find someone new to haunt? What is this portal he found and where does it lead? Find out next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Slenderman appeared in the portal once again, but this time he is another world. A world filled with blocks. Everything was blocks. Even the moon in the sky was a block. He walked over to a small lake and saw that he to was a block. A very tall and slender block. When he looked up he caught site of what looked like a man running behind a tree. He chased after the man as fast as he could. When he finally caught up to the man, the man turned around and stared at Slenderman with his white glowing eyes. Slenderman knew this was no man. He felt like this was something else. The deep cold stare of the strange looking sqaure man confused him. "We are the same." Said the man with the white eyes. Slenderman stared at him. "We are alike in many ways." Said the sqaure man again. Slenderman just kept staring, wondering what he or it was. "I am Herobrine. Join me and we can haunt this world together." Slenderman stood silently, listening to Herobrine's ghostly voice. "The silent type eh? Good, you will have no trouble sneaking up on your prey." Slenderman still didn't know what the man was, but he liked what he had just heard. And with that Slenderman and Herobrine joined forces, to haunt the world of Minecraft and bring all the living things in it to it's knees.


	3. Chapter 3

"There it is." Said Herobrine to Slenderman, "I'll burn it down and you hunt down the residents." Slenderman nodded his head in agreement and made his way down to village as flames started erupting on the houses. It took almost the whole night and only two villagers were left. They both ran away to forest to hide. As soon as they reached the forest one of them stopped and looked back only to find Slenderman was behind him. The other villager couldn't stand the sight of what was being done to his friend. He rushed off in search for help, as his friend fell to the ground, lifeless. Meanwhile, in a small shack, a man named Steve was making himself a cake. "Aw, such a wonderful birthday this is." Steve laughed. Before Steve could dig into his cake he heard heavy knock on his door. He jumped up from his seat to see who it was. When he opened the door he saw scared, shivering villager. "You must help me. My village was attacked." The villager panicked. "Slow down. Come on in and tell me everything that happened." Steve said letting the villager in closing the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Steve helped the villager to a seat so he could rest. The villager told Steve of what happened and about the monster that killed his friend. Steve listened very carefully. He thought it could be Herobrine, but it didn't sound very much like Herobrine at all. Steve decided to go out and investigate. He grabbed his sword and headed out the door to village to see what had happened for himself.  
When Steve finally got to the village, he saw nothing but burnt buildings. Some of the fire hadn't yet gone out. Steve glanced over and saw a Nether portal built up near the river. Steve didn't hesitate. He knew the culprit must have went through the portal. He jumped in, stood and disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

When Steve reappeared inside of the portal he found himself in the fiery depths of the Nether. He equipped his sword and started walking the heated ground, hoping he could find whoever ruined the village.  
After a couple of miles, Steve caught sight of Herobrine standing over a ledge along with Slenderman. Steve crouched down and started sneaking up quietly behind them. But before he could get any closer Herobrine turned around and caught Steve. Slenderman turned around as well and extended one of his tentacles towards Steve to grab him. Steve jumped out of the way, almost landing in the lava below. Slenderman walked up to Steve, ready to kill him where he lays, but with one swipe of a random sword one of Slenderman's tentacles came right off. Slenderman turned to see who it was, and he saw the Villager holding an iron sword. Slenderman walked slowly towards the Villager, as Steve got up and headed right for Herobrine. Steve hit Herobrine with everything that he had, knocking him into the lava and burning to death. Suddenly Steve turned back around ran up Slenderman while he was choking the life out of the Villager. Before the Villager's life was taken Steve jumped in and sliced off Slendman's other tentacle. This made Slenderman angry, he started to chase after Steve and the Villager as they ran for the portal.  
When Steve and the Villager got to the portal Steve asked the Villager to break the portal as soon as he got through. "But you'll get stuck here." said the Villager. "Just go!" shouted Steve. The Villager stepped through the portal after Steve gave him a diamond pickaxe. Steve stayed behind and started to put redstone down around the portal. Slenderman grew closer and closer until he finally reached Steve. Steve jumped into the portal, hoping Slenderman would follow after him. When Steve disappeared from the portal Slenderman stepped through as well.  
In a cold, dark city, on the corner of the street stood a pizzeria. Slenderman stood on a rooftop just across the pizzeria, staring at the billboard with smiling bear wearing a hat.

THE END


End file.
